villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Hans
Prince Hans is the main antagonist of Disney's Frozen. He is the youngest of the thirteen princes from the Southern Isles, and came to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Since he's the youngest in his family, he'll never be able to inherit the throne from his brothers, so he plans on ursurping the throne to Arendelle. He is voiced by Santino Fontana. Official Disney Bio "Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years." ''Frozen'' Initially, Hans is portrayed as a real hero. Not only does he seem to be in love with Anna, but he also shows that he is a noble soul. When Anna goes off to find Elsa, she leaves Hans in charge. Anna's horse runs back to Arendelle, and this leads Hans to round up some volunteers to come with him to the North Mountains to rescue Anna. After a fierce battle with Elsa's colossal bodyguard, Marshmallow, Hans succeeds in capturing Elsa. In the castle dungeon, he convinces Elsa to stop the winter, but she tells him she can't. However, when Anna's heart is frozen and she is brought to Hans to receive a kiss from him, just before the kiss he pulls back, chuckles, and says "If only there was someone who loved you." He then reveals his true motives: Hans wooed Anna for the purpose of marrying into a royal family and becoming king, because he has no chance of inheriting the throne of the Southern Isles as thirteenth in line. Instead of saving Anna's life, he deliberately leaves her behind to freeze to death. Hans sentences Elsa with a death charge, but Elsa's powers become strong enough for her to break out of the castle dungeon and escape. Later, when the two sisters are outside in an uncontrollable blizzard caused by Elsa, Hans confronts the queen. She asks him to take care of Anna, and Hans goes as far as to lie to her that Anna was killed by her magic. While Elsa is busy grieving her sister's death, Hans prepeares to finish her by striking her with his sword when Anna leaps in front of Hans just before freezing solid to save Elsa. The recoil from hitting the frozen Anna was enough to shatter the sword and knock Hans unconscious. Anna's sacrifice also allowed Elsa to realize that it was love that could reverse her devastating ice powers and revive Anna. Hans awakens to find that the eternal winter has ended, and is shocked when he sees Anna alive and well, since he thought her heart had been frozen. Anna walks over to Hans, and, telling him that the only frozen heart was his, feeds him a knuckle sandwich and knocks him off the boat they're standing on. Afterwards, he is put in the brig on a ship to be sent back to his own kingdom to deal with his brothers for his behavior. Personality Hans seemed to be a brave, friendly, and noble man at first sight, asking a "weird" question to Anna about being married together. However later on in the story, Hans reveals his real self to Anna before he was about to kiss her, and is actually cruel, heartless, despicable, self-centered, and attempted to kill Queen Elsa at the end, but Princess Anna was brave enough to stop him from killing her sister. As described before Anna pummeled him in the face, he does have a frozen heart. Gallery Hans grinning evilly as he betrays Anna.png|Hans grinning evilly as he betrays Anna. Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527384-500-308.png Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527395-406-500.png DSCN4045.JPG tumblr_mxt40iyrtc1rcfs7ro1_250.gif 2827333636.jpg 24a.jpg|Hans and Marshmallow Trivia *Ironically, Hans is named after Hans Christian Anderson, the author of The Snow Queen, which Frozen is based off. *Hans is essentially the complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen: **Princess Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, was embittered by being ignored and overshadowed by his older brothers, and is willing to do anything, even treachery or murder, to gain respect and admiration. **Queen Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he would never shut Anna out, he only does that so that he would get to the throne. **Kristoff Bjorgman, for while very gruff and tough on the outside, he's actually kind-hearted and caring on the inside. Hans, on the other hand, while being kind and friendly on the outside, is actually cruel and ruthless on the inside. **Olaf the Snowman, for while he represents the love between Elsa and Anna, Hans represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond. *In an original script of Frozen, Kristoff & Hans were supposed to engaged in a fight during the movie's climax. This scene was later cut from the final draft of the movie. * He is the third villain in a "Disney Princess" movie not to die (the first being Lady Tremaine and Governor Ratcliffe being the second). Although Jafar did not die in the first Aladdin movie, He did die in the second movie. * Hans bears many similarities with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, both are handsome, both are fiance of the female protagonist, both tried to woo them, both tried to kill a person close to the protagonist whom they considered a monster, both lead an army & both tried to become a hero by killing an innocent figure. * Hans continues the tradition of a Disney villain who initially appears to be a friend, specifically Cecil Clayton from Tarzan, Queen La (also from Tarzan), Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2, Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters, Inc, and Lotso from Toy Story 3 '' as well as other villains from different franchise such as Victor Maynott from ''A Monster in Paris, Sentinel Prime from Transformers: Dark of the Moon & Chester V from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Swordsmen Category:Trickster Category:Singing Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slanderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Cowards Category:Envious Villains Category:Fighter Category:Hatemongers Category:Frauds Category:Lawful Evil